


Marry Me

by FabuMazX



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor!Jack Kelly, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, legit just fluff, proposal, writer!David Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabuMazX/pseuds/FabuMazX
Summary: “No, no- it’s just...are there any other secret talents you want to spring on me?”Jack looked up at him and smirked, “I've been told by several people that if there was an award for stubbornness I'd win it. That count?”Laughter bursting from his lungs, David let his eyes wander down to his hands, slowly sliding down till his fingers entwined with Jack’s. Jack, who was there waiting with those large, dark, puppy-dog eyes shining trustingly when he looked up again.“Marry me.”





	Marry Me

The sound of slow violin music was most definitely not what David had been expecting when he shouldered his way through the door at the top of the stairwell with an Americano and caramel latte (whipped cream and cinnamon included) clutched precariously in each gloved hand.  
He stood for a moment, furrowing his brow. He’d definitely booked the main dance studio for a one-to-one rehearsal with Jack. It wasn’t ideal, but Katherine’s spur of the moment ‘artistic-genius vision’ for a new solo number before the show’s interval had left him with little time to write the song itself, let alone book the space to actually run it. The dance studio had been all that was available.  
So, this in mind, David concluded that there should be no possibility of the studio being occupied by anybody other than his boyfriend. Who should be waiting for him. For David. Right now.  
Shaking himself mentally, David hurriedly crossed the hallway and pushed his way through the doors to the studio, the violin breaking from a hazy echo to a sharp melody in his ears.  
If he’d been confused by the violin, he was more confused by the sight of his boyfriend lying on his freaking neck with his back arched up over his head and bare, pointed feet hanging infront of his face reflected in the mirror.  
David blinked owlishly as Jack, apparently still oblivious to his presence, slid his feet forward so that they were planted firmly on the floor infront of his face, before twisting his arms and pushing up into a bridge position; then kicking up his feet one at a time in some kind of reverse-cartwheel to come back up to standing- the entire process flowing smoothly with the violin music.  
Turning his head and finally seeming to notice his boyfriend’s presence, Jack’s face broke into a wide grin, “Hey Davey! Ooh, coffee- see this is why I love you. So this solo’s before the interval, right? The ‘everything-goes-wrong-at-the-end-of-act-one cliché?”  
David could only let his jaw hang as Jack sauntered up to him, pecked him on the cheek and slipped the cups out of his hand, slipping the Americano onto the piano beside the door.  
Stepping back, Jack raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee quickly and darting his tongue over his lips before speaking up again, “You in there, Dave?”  
David blinked rapidly, his mouth opening and closing helplessly as he flailed his arms around, “How-wha-whe-What was that?!”  
Jack tilted his head to the side in that adorable puppy-like manner (Dammit Dave, not the time), “What was what?”  
“That! That-that contortion!”  
“Ooooh...”  
“...Well?!”  
“It’s called a chin stand, Dave.”  
David scoffed, throwing his arms out, “So, what, you’re a dancer now? Actor, singer, artist and dancer?!”  
Jack rolled his eyes, “The art is only a hobby.”  
“Not the point. Since when do you dance? And not just like ensemble step-ball-change, but like...dance dance?”  
Leaning against the built in ballet bar in the mirror, Jack took another slow sip of his coffee before reaching to place it beside David’s on the piano while rolling his neck thoughtfully, “Well when Medda adopted me she threw my in the ballet class she taught after school. So I was ten I think. Then turns out I was abnormally flexible, as you well know,”  
David chose to ignore that cheeky grin and wink.  
“So then she got me in gymnastics and other dance acrobatics.”  
David ran a hand through his hair, still in shock, “You’re a dancer.”  
“Okay it’s not like I know the whole of Swan Lake, Dave. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
Shaking his head, David stepped forward and gently gripped Jack’s shoulders, running his hands down the firm muscle, “No, no- it’s just...is there any other secret talent you want to spring on me?”  
Jack looked up at him and smirked, “I’ve been told by several people that if there was an award for stubbornness I’d win it. That count?”  
Laughter bursting from his lungs, David let his eyes wander down to his hands, slowly sliding down till his fingers entwined with Jack’s. Jack, who was there waiting with those large, dark, puppy-dog eyes shining trustingly when he looked up again.  
“Marry me.”  
The words slipped out in a quiet murmur, taking even David himself by surprise, and yet- they felt right.  
Infront of him, Jack’s eyes widened, his hands clenching David’s even tighter, “W-wait what?”  
David gasped out a laugh at the insanity of it all, “I know that it’s not been as long as most people wait, and I know that this is totally crazy and unplanned and out of the blue, but..” he took a deep breath, smiling, “I know that I love you; and I want to spend my life with you. So...marry me.”  
Now it was Jack’s turn to stammer aimlessly for several seconds, his hands shaking in his boyfriend’s grip.  
For a heartbeat, David felt panic begin to build up as he saw tears start glistening in Jack’s eyes, but then suddenly there was a mass of boyfriend-puppy in his arms.  
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!”  
David grinned, feeling joy wash over him as Jack backed away a little, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck while David curled his hands protectively around the shorter man’s back.  
Jack looked up at him with tears slipping down his face before he leaned up and pressed their lips together tenderly, sparking a warmth in David that he somehow knew would never die from that moment on.  
When they separated, David pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead and nuzzled his cheek against his dark hair , holding him close, “God, I love you.”  
He could feel his boyfriend....no, fiancé smile against his shoulder, “I love you too, Dave...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based in the universe created by author ‘writeitininkorinblood’ (‘thestoryweneededtowrite’ on Tumblr) in her one-shot series, ‘Audition’.
> 
> Personally my ideal cast for these two characters is Ben Fankhauser as Davey and Corey Cott as Jack. I just LOVE the chemistry these two gave the characters (whether you ship Javid or not) and Corey is honestly the most adorable Jack Kelly ever. 
> 
> I apologize if the description of the choreography is unclear haha- I am a dancer myself, but my strongest style is ballet and I’ve never done a day of acro dance in my life so my knowledge of the steps is limited. I also wanted to keep in mind that this was the POV of a David, very much a NON-dancer.
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head for so long and I was praying someone else would write it but I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to do it myself. So yeah it’s a little bit of a mess. 
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed it! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
